waltdisneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Malachia
Malachia (in originale Tabby) è un personaggio Disney creato da Dick Kinney e Al Hubbard come gatto domestico di Paperino. Ha esordito sul numero 453 di Topolino, nella storia Paperino e il fanatico igienista. Dotato di una forte personalità, ha un controverso rapporto con Paperoga, sbilanciato verso l'odio reciproco. Ricorrente nelle storie dei suoi creatori e della tradizione americana, è ormai inutilizzato sulle pagine di Topolino, se non per le storie con il nipote di Paperoga, Pennino. Ha il pelo di colore beige e passa le sue giornate a sonnecchiare su un cuscino. È apparso per l' ultima volta nel 2005, in una storia in cui voleva diventare un attore in uno spot. Apparizioni *''Paperino e il fanatico igienista'' (The Health Nut) (1964) *''Paperino e il mago dei maghi'' (It's Magic) (1964) *''Paperino e la scuola del progresso'' (The Blackboard Bungle) (1964) *''Paperino e i tempi di programmazione'' (Time to Duck) (1964) *''Paperino, Paperoga e la pop-art'' (Pop Goes the Art) (1964) *''Paperino e il felino tutto sprint'' (The Cat Caper) (1964) *''Paperino e Paperoga "edizione unò duè"'' (Follow the Fearless Leader) (1964) *''Paperino e Malachia "gatto da riporto"'' (The Retriever) (1964) *''Paperoga affarista indaffarato'' (A Hutch is Not a Home) (1964) *''Paperino il solitario beato'' (Bah Wilderness) (1965) *''Paperoga "Oscar" della sbadataggine'' (Vet Day) (1965) *''Paperino e la lunga notte insonne'' (The Longest Night) (1965) *''Paperoga e il cruccio del singhiozzo'' (Mountain Magic) (1965) *''Paperino e lo sci "terracqueo"'' (Water Sports) (1965) *''Malachia e l'idrofobia'' (The Superior Intellect) (1965) *''Paperino combinaguai'' (Do It Yourself) (1965) *''Paperoga cacciatore "sub"'' (Out of the Depths Despair) (1965) *''Paperoga e i dolci rumori'' (Must the Show Go On?) (1965) *''O Professor de Desordem'' (1965) Remake di Paperino e la scuola del progresso. *''Paperino ventriloquo'' (The Ventriloquist) (1965) *''Paperoga conquistador oceanico'' (The Heck Ship) (1965) *''Paperoga incubo di Paperino'' (A Midsummer's Nightmare) (1965) *''Paperoga rude pioniere'' (The Pioneer) (1965) *''Paperoga debella la siccità'' (Hot and Cold Running Ducks) (1965) *''Paperoga filosofo golosone'' (Food Fun) (1966) *''Paperoga pompiere d'emergenza'' (The False Alarm) (1966) *''Paperino e il pescegatto'' (Catch as Catch Can) (1966) *''Zio Paperone e le uova in polvere'' (The Great Egg Hunt) (1966) *''Paperoga e l'errore di calcolo'' (Taken to the Cleaner) (1966) *''Paperoga e la società a r.l.'' (The Creep Hanger) (1967) *''Paperoga medico di casa'' (It's Cold in Here) (1967) *''Paperoga e il trasloco movimentato'' (It's Very Moving) (1967) *''Paperoga pollicoltore'' (The Egg and Why) (1967) *''Paperino e lo scambio antropomorfo'' (Monkey Business) (1967) *''Paperoga addetto benzinaio'' (Spreading Out) (1967) *''Paperoga astro incompreso'' (This is no Circus) (1967) *''Malachia e la compagnia dei matti'' (The Big Race) (1967) *''Zio Paperone: ore 10 lezione di economia'' (The Raise) (1967) *''Paperoga una ne pensa, dieci ne combina'' (To Err is Human) (1968) *''Paperoga e la settimana del gatto'' (The Cat Lover) (1968) *''Paperino e la "Kamakaze Airlines"'' (The Flight) (1968) *''Paperino e il tornado "Paperoga"'' (The Visitor) (1968) *''Malachia e il trauma ornitologico'' (Birdland) (1968) *''Paperoga impresario di "salone"'' (The Doggy Set) (1968) *''Zio Paperone e la "confortevole" residenza'' (Idiot Inn) (1968) *''Zio Paperone in cortocircuito'' (Short Circuit) (1968) *''Paperino e la premura che scotta'' (Ohms to burn) (1968) *''Zio Paperone e il viaggio in collaborazione'' (The Trip) (1968) *''Zio Paperone e la coda di paglia'' (All in the Head) (1968) *''Nonna Papera asso della velocità'' (Vicious Cycle) (1968) *''Paperoga e il risveglio dal letargo'' (The Bear Facts) (1968) *''Paperoga ex esploratore'' (Ex-Explorer) (1968) *''Paperoga da lattaio a pescivendolo'' (Sour Milk) (1968) *''Paperoga e il "pronto soccorso"'' (First and Last Aid) (1968) *''Paperino e la notte "felina"'' (Cat Nap) (1968) *''Paperina e il segreto nel cassetto'' (The Lock Out) (1968) *''Paperino e la piscina di Noè'' (Wild Life) (1968) *''Cip & Ciop e il trasloco vantaggioso'' (Where the Chips Fall) (1968) *''Paperino e l'inutile "voltacasacca"'' (Hey There, Pussycat) (1968) *''Malachia e la legge della giungla'' (Stray Cat) (1968) *''Paperino e la cornacchia arraffona'' (Eating Crow) (1968) *''Paperino a Pescilandia'' (Fish Tale) (1968) *''Paperoga e la squadriglia dei colombi'' (The Bird Fancier) (1968) *''Paperoga e il campeggio estivo'' (Summer Camp) (1969) *''Paperino e il diluvio sottomarino'' (20,000 Leaks Under the Sea) (1969) *''Zio Paperone e il "crash" del viaggio'' (The Ticker Tape Trick) (1969) *''Paperoga capo onorario dei Piedoni'' (Take the Chief) (1969) *''Nonna Papera e la catena delle forchette'' (Barn Storming) (1969) *''Quarantaquattro gatti'' (1969) Qui Malachia è il gatto di Archimede. *''Le due alternative dei tre nipotini'' (A Dog Day) (1969) *''Paperoga docente addestratore'' (Cat School) (1969) *''Paperoga cugino al lattemiele'' (Your Move) (1969) *''Paperino e il baratto coatto'' (Fair Traded) (1969) *''Paperino e il digiuno desiderato'' (Donald Duck - Register Here) (1969) *''Paperoga e il party che non c'è'' Donald Duck - The Cat Nap) (1969) *''Zio Paperone e la festa del gemellaggio'' (The Host With The Most) (1970) *''Paperino improvvisatore musicale'' (The Music Man) (1970) *''Lillo e il super-relax'' (Super-Pup) (1970) *''Zio Paperone e il risparmio troppo costoso'' (Trailer Failure) (1970) *''Metti un Paperoga a pranzo'' (Food For Thought) (1970) *''Paperina e l'arredamento d'avanguardia'' (Interior Decorating) (1970) *''Zio Paperone e il GA...PE...PA...!'' (Uncle Scrooge - The Odd Couple Plus One) (1971) *''Zio Paperone e l'allergia alle vibrisse'' (Uncle Scrooge - The Age Of Aquarium) (1971) *''Le Giovani Marmotte e il piccolo Gizmo'' (Donald Duck - The Little Gizmo) (1971) *''Donald Duck - The Pioneer'' (1971) *''Paperoga e la porta "nuova"'' (Donald Duck - The Stick-up) (1972) *''Zio Paperone e gli arraffatori di gloria'' (Tv Interview) (1972) *''Peninha - Quem Tem Pena Do Peninha?'' (1972) *''Peninha - Quem Tem Medo De Assombrações?'' (1973) *''Peninha - Tempo Quente'' (1973) *''Peninha - Olha O Passarinho...'' (1973) *''Peninha - O Ator'' (1973) *''Paperoga e il marasma della ricerca'' (Peninha & Ronrom - Pesquisador De Mercado) (1973) *''Paperino e il "reportage" a rotelle'' (One Of Those Days) (1973) *''Peninha & Ronrom - A Arte De Pescar'' (1973) *''Ataque De Surpresa'' (1973) *''Pato Donald - Contentando Gregos E Troianos'' (1973) *''Paperino e l'adorabile creatura'' (False Tenancy) (1973) *''Peninha - Ser Jornalista É Fogo!'' (1973) *''Pato Donald - Como Subir Na Vida'' (1973) *''Il ripensamento di Paperoga'' (Donald Duck - Don's Dog's Life) (1973) *''Morcego Vermelho - O Morcego-Do-Mar'' (1973) *''Zio Paperone e gli articoli pronti'' (Donald Duck - Rank And File) (1973) *''Peninha - Um Grilo No Trânsito'' (1974) *''Peninha - Tortas E Pastelões'' (1974) *''Donald e Peninha - O Aquário Dos Patos'' (1974) *''Paperoga e il leone... vegetale'' (Donald Duck - The Social Lion) (1974) *''Zio Paperone e il quiz biz'' (Donald Duck - Never Get Your Ducks In A Row) (1974) *''Donald e Peninha - Experiência Anterior'' (1974) *''Pluto - Os Homenzinhos Verdes'' (1974) *''Peninha - Polícia Desmontada'' (1974) *''Tico e Teco - A União Faz... O Susto'' (1974) *''Paperino, Paperoga e il freddo-caldo'' (Donald e Peninha - Inverno Quente) (1974) *''Madame Min - Bruxedos E Trapalhadas'' (1974) *''Paperoga a Stregopoli'' (Peninha - Bruxópolis) (1974) *''Paperino e gli animali "preziosi"'' (Fethry Duck - Pets Are Little Gems) (1974) *''Pato Donald - O Pensionista'' (1974) *''Paperoga e l'arca di casa'' (Fethry Duck - The House Of Pets) (1974) *''Pato Donald & Ronrom - Gato E Sapato'' (1974) *''Maga Patalójika & Madame Min - Uma Reunião Gatastrófica'' (1974) *''Pato Donald - O Churrasco Mal Passado (1974) *''Morcego Vermelho - O Monstro Do Lago'' (1974) *''Paperino e il ritorno dell'Afgano'' (Fethry Duck - Pets Are Rewarding) (1974) *''Peninha - Robinson Peninha'' (1974) *''Peninha - O Manual Da Sorte'' (1974) *''Zio Paperone e l'idea andata buca'' (Uncle Scrooge - The Vacation Vacuum) (1975) *''Paperino e la svendita fallimentare'' (DONALD DUCK - The Garage Sale Mania) (1975) *''Peninha - O Detetive Peninha'' (1975) *''Lalá Lelé e Lili - O Dia Das Surpresas'' (1975) *''Paperoga e la vera scelta'' (Fethry Duck - Doggy Dilemma) (1975) *''Peninha - Confusão Na Pensão'' (1975) *''Professor Gavião - A Transformação'' (1975) *''Paperino nel covo di periferia'' (Donald Duck - Love Thy Neighbor) (1975) *''Peninha & Ronrom - Acampamento Ideal'' (1975) *''Peninha - Pra Ver A Banda Passar...'' (1976) *''Paperoga va a pescare'' (Peninha - A Pescaria) (1976) *''Pato Donald - A Antena, Outra Vez!'' (1976) *''Tre paperi in barca per tacer del gatto'' (1976) *''Morcego Vermelho - A Vovó Da Chapeuzinho'' (1976) *''Peninha - A Pizzaria Do Peninha'' (1976) *''Pato Donald - O Circo Do Peninha'' (1976) *''Paperoga virtuoso del violino'' (Peninha, O Violinista) (1976) *''Peninha - Por Água Abaixo'' (1976) *''Prof. Pardal - A Atlântida'' (1976) *''Prof. Pardal - A Volta Ao Cativeiro'' (1976) *''Prof. Pardal - Os Atlantes'' (1976) *''Prof. Pardal - A Vitória Final'' (1976) *''Feliz Natal Com Peninha'' (1976) *''Prof. Pardal - O Sumiço'' (1976) *''Prof. Pardal - A Fuga'' (1976) *''Donald e Peninha - Boa Noite?'' (1977) *''Zio Paperone e i 5 milioni di...?'' (1977) *''Paperoga alchimista'' (Pato Donald - Peninha, O Alquimista) (1977) *''Peninha - Não Pesquei Nada'' (1977) *''Peninha - O Feriado Das Surpresas'' (1977) *''Paperoga pasticcione - I guai del fai-da-te'' (Peninha - Faça Você Mesmo) (1977) *''Peninha - O Artista E O Arteiro'' (1978) *''Peninha - Lar, Turístico Lar'' (1978) *''Peninha - Ronrom Ataca De Surpresa'' (1978) *''Zio Paperone e le memorabili memorie'' (1978) *''Zio Paperone e una situazione insostenibile'' (1978) *''Zio Paperone e il benemerito del lavoro'' (1979) *''Paperino e il bandito del fiume senza ritorno'' (1979) *''Peninha - A Mudança'' (1979) *''L'amorosa istoria di Papero Meo e Gioietta Paperina'' (1979) *''Nonna Papera e l'insonnia'' (Grandma Duck - Mister Toad Comes To Call) (1980) *''Donald e Peninha - Hotel Bom Pra Cachorro'' (1980) *''Pato Donald - Rivalidade Felina'' (1980) *''Paperina e il pistolero senza volto'' (1980) *''Paperino, sei grande! - La teledipendenza'' (Donald e Sobrinhos - Tevidiotas) (1980) *''Peninha - O Craque'' (1980) *''Peninha - Sob O Signo Da Trapalhada'' (1980) *''Ronrom - Miau Entendido'' (1980) *''Pato Donald - O Porco Da Discórdia'' (1981) *''Paperino e l'inutile staccionata'' (Pato Donald & Silva - A Cerca, Ora A Cerca!) (1981) *''Pato Donald - Em Briga De Cão E Gato... Não Entra Pato!'' (1981) *''Pato Donald - Negócio Avacalhado'' (1982) *''Paperoga e il talento sprecato'' (Donald e Peninha - Desperdício De Talento) (1982) *''Pato Donald - Um Banho De Alegria'' (1982) *''Seção Perguntas Patéticas'' (1982) *''Le nuove avventure di Pennino - La giornata-no di Paperino'' (Biquinho & Pato Donald - Um Dia Engripado) (1982) *''Biquinho & Peninha - Isso É Coisa Que Se Faça?'' (1982) *''La "tranquilla" settimana di Pennino - Giovedì'' (Biquinho - O Zôo Ilógico) (1982) *''Ronrom - Um Tremendo Gatão'' (1982) *''Paperino e Paperoga lavoro niente guai molti'' (Pato Donald & Peninha - Desempregados "Novamente") (1982) *''Pennino superstar - La fase del "NO"'' (Biquinho & Peninha - É A Fase...) (1982) *''Peninha - A Rata Do Pato'' (1982) *''Biquinho - A Revolta Às Aulas'' (1983) *''Paperoga sauna mici e... lacrime'' (Peninha - Sauna, Suor E Lágrimas) (1984) *''Paperoga e il micio da concorso'' (Pato Donald & Peninha - Quem Não Tem Cão...) (1984) *''Peninha - O Profissional'' (1985) *''Dinamite Bla e la psicologia animale'' (Peninha & Urtigão - Traumas Animalescos) (1989) *''Vai, Paperoga! - Paperoga e la pubblicità murale'' (Peninha - Pichações) (1992) *''Pato Donald & Prof. Pardal - Bagunçando O Descobrimento'' (1992) *''Pato Donald - O Gato De Botas'' (1992) *''Margarida'' (1995) *''Pato Donald'' (2000) *''Donald Duck - Boiling Point'' (2000) *''Paperino, Paperoga e l'alieno trasformista'' (Donald Duck - Return To TNT) (2002) *''Catastroficamente Paperoga - Macchine da guerra'' (Fethry Duck - Nobody's Home) (2002) *''Donald Duck - Donald Down Under'' (2002) *''Paperino & Paperoga e i topi fantasma'' (Donald Duck - The Ghost Rats Of Hamelin) (2003) *''Paperino, Paperoga e la missione Pipistrellone'' (Donald Duck - Mission: Sasabonsam) (2003) *''Malachia artista inconsapevole'' (2003) *''Malachia gatto da guardia'' (2003) *''Malachia e lo spot da brivido'' (2004) *''Paperoga - Un problema d'apertura'' (Fethry Duck - Open End) (2004) *''Fethry Duck - The Big Dip'' (2005) *''Fethry Duck - Way Out Yonder'' (2005) *''Donald Duck - The Lance Dance'' (2005) *''I Bassotti e il felino da guardia'' (2006) Qui Malachia è il gatto di Paperoga. *''Wizards of Mickey - Il grande torneo'' (2006) *''Donald Duck - Steaming Donald'' (2007) *''Donald Duck - Nothing New'' (2007) *''Donald Duck - A Day In The Life'' (2008) *''Donald Duck - Medal Fatigue'' (2009) *''Una notte con Paperinik'' (2009) *''Ladri per amore'' (2011) Note Categoria:Personaggi dei fumetti Disney